<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Everything by ChaosCretin527</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572312">After Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCretin527/pseuds/ChaosCretin527'>ChaosCretin527</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night In The Woods (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Spanking, References to Depression, Self-Acceptance, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCretin527/pseuds/ChaosCretin527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the 4 friends get home from their terrifying adventure, Bea doesn't drive Mae home right away. They return to the Santellos' apartment to have a talk about what transpired the night before. Mae decides not to listen and blow off the conversation, so Bea takes a more drastic approach.</p><p>Takes place near the end of the game, the Bea ending.</p><p>Note that this story does contain non-consensual disciplinary spanking of an adult.</p><p>[REPOSTED because I accidentally deleted it when I was trying to delete something else]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mae Borowski/Bea Santello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bea shut the door to her apartment right as her dad stood up from the couch. "Hey Dad" she said quietly.</p><p>"You were out late." He observed.</p><p>"It's my day off" she said with a shrug.</p><p>"Well I'm off to the store now. Is uh." He looked over at me. "She stayin with you?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'll take her home in a few hours."</p><p>"I'll be gone by the time you get back." I mumbled. I wasn't over the way he treated her when I came over for dinner.</p><p>As Mr. Santello left, Bea went to the small kitchen and looked in the cupboards. "Don't have much food" she said apologetically. "We haven't really shopped. I have uh. goldfish crackers?" She offered, holding out a bag of cheesy fish.</p><p>"Is it because I'm a cat?" I asked her teasingly.</p><p>It took her a second to get my joke but when she did she smiled at me. "Heh"</p><p>I took the bag from her and pulled out a fistfull of the crunchy bits of childhood.</p><p>"Come sit." She said, grabbing what looked to a leftover sandwich for herself and walking over to the couch. Confused, I joined her, while sumultaneously shoving the crackers in my mouth. I sat down gingerly, noticing she was avoiding eye contact with me.</p><p>"So why'd ya bring me to your place instead of taking me home? Pretty sure my parents will get worried..."</p><p>"It's still early. As far as they know you're sound asleep." Bea said through a mouthful of sandwich.</p><p>I let my eyes go wide. "I didn't think you had it in you to lie, Beatrice Santello. Especially not to my parents." I teased. Even though I was teasing her, I was shocked by Bea's antics. If she cared so much about my safety why would she lie to my parents?</p><p>Bea chuckled. "Yeah well. Truth is I brought you here to talk about something. You know. While we're alone."</p><p>I paused, trying to work out if I had done anything wrong. Besides the whole killing a bunch of cult dads in a mine. But we had agreed that we didn't have time to decide if that was morally correct or not. We'd give ourselves headaches. "Okay. What's up?"</p><p>"Mae. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it." Of course she wasn't. "You were really stupid the last couple days."</p><p>I crossed my arms. "I was not! You guys came with me!"</p><p>"And we wouldn't have gone with you if you didn't sneak out of the apartment in the first place." She answered. "And you wouldn't have been in Gregg and Angus's apartment if you hadn't left your own house while you were injured."</p><p>"Yeah well....." I trailed off, realizing I didn't have an answer for her. I blew out of the side of my mouth to fix my little hair tuft. It didn't do much.</p><p>"Well nothing. You were being stupid, Mae. I'm not gonna blame you for going up there in the first place the night you got shot. Mae, kiddo, I know you're hurting and you've been hurting. But throwing yourself headfirst into this shit, it's..." Bea sighed. "We could've lost you tonight."</p><p>I swung my feet over the edge of the couch. "But you didn't."</p><p>"That's not the point, Maeday. You never stopped to think about the consequences. You just-" Bea broke off, raising her snout in the air. "The hell am I smelling right now?"</p><p>I sheepishly realized it was me. "Sorry..."</p><p>Bea squinted her eyes questioningly as she looked down at me, her thickly lined eyes boring holes into my body. She looked down at my shirt, stained to hell and back with perogies and tacos and god knows what else from over the last few days. "God Mae, your shirt is filthy and you're covered in sweat!"</p><p>"Hey, you're not exactly squeaky clean yourself after that shit!"</p><p>"That isn't my point Mae. How well have you been taking care of yourself?"</p><p>"Uh. Not that well." I admitted.</p><p>"We can all see that you're not getting enough sleep or water. You apparently haven't been showering. I'm not even sure you're eating anymore. You've worn this shirt for at least 4 days straight. Probably longer. You can't keep living like this Mae."</p><p>"Yeah yeah I get it, I'm useless." I mumbled with a sigh.</p><p>"Margaret Borowski that is not what I'm saying!" Bea said, startling me at the sudden volume change. "I understand that you're struggling but there's only so much you can blame on mental health. When you're not taking care of yourself on the most basic level we have a problem. And on top of it you're out here wandering into the forest to deal with things you have no idea about when you were injured by the exact guys you're going after!"</p><p>"I'm not a child, Beatrice! I'm older than you! Two months!" I reminded her.</p><p>"Then maybe you should start acting like it." Bea said, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me to stand in front of her.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded, trying and failing to break free from her grip.</p><p>"Well, I wasn't planning on doing this but now I guess it's a good thing I'm not bringing you home yet. Your parents probably wouldn't give me permission to do this" Bea said, dragging me face-down on her legs.</p><p>I kicked, uncomfortable in the strange position. "Permission to do what?!"</p><p>"Spank you."</p><p>I jolted as Bea did just that, hard. I yowled at the stinging pain in my ass. "Bea what do you think you're doing?" I demanded, kicking wildly.</p><p>"Think? Think? You wandered out so far that by the time we found you we had to shoot the damn guy and you think I'm the one who's in the wrong?" A second smack came down, harder than the first. "What I'm doing is spanking you." Bea continued with the horrible smacks as I kicked and tried to squirm away. "I know your parents have tried to talk to you and you didn't listen. So if this is what it takes-"</p><p>"I'm 20 effing years old Bea!"</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Bea's hands snaked around to my front, finding the front of my jeans and unbuttoning them. I yowled uncomfortably. She yanked my jeans down to my ankles, making it much harder for me to kick. "Act. Like. It." She punctuated each word with a swat. It took all my strength to not burst into tears. How the hell did this hurt so bad?</p><p>I squirmed violently. "Knock it off!"</p><p>"I'll knock it off when I get it through your thick skull that your recklessness needs to stop." Bea paused her torment and pinned my legs down with one of her own, effectively stopping my kicking.</p><p>Left without control of my legs, I wiggled my upper body violently. Bea pinned me by the small of my back and resumed spanking me. "Let me effing go, Beatrice!" I said, fighting back the tears stinging the corners of my eyes. Bea said nothing. Just kept smacking me.</p><p>Having no way to fight her anymore, I succumbed to the pain. It was building fast, creating an uncomfortable warmth in my ass.</p><p>"Are you learning anything from this Maeday?" She asked, using my nickname against me again.</p><p>"I'm learning that you're a piece of shit." I snarled.</p><p>I heard the unmistakable sigh of Bea blowing air out of her snout. "I'll take that as a no." She said as I felt her hand wrap around the waistband of my boxers.</p><p>"Wait Bea no-" My protests were ignored. My boxers were dragged down with my jeans.</p><p>When Bea resumed her god-awful spanking I hissed in pain like I hadn't before, and this time I couldn't help the tears falling. It hurt so bad.</p><p>"You scared us to death last night Maeday! Did you even think what we would do if we lost you? What your parents would do? What your aunt would do? What Angus would do? Gregg?"</p><p>"No, I didn't think!" I admitted, bringing a paw up to my face to wipe away my tears.</p><p>"What about me? Did you think what I would've done if I had lost you so soon after having you back?" She moved her assault as she spoke, down to where my ass met the top of the thighs. The sting was so much worse there.</p><p>"No, I didn't think about it all!" Realization hit me like a truck, along with the events of the last two days. "Oh, god. I was an idiot Bea. I never should have gotten mixed up in any of this shit and I'm sorry. S-scouts honour."</p><p>Bea had stopped. She wasn't spanking me anymore but I still felt her eyes boring into my back. I thought about how I looked right now. Fur all messed up, my ass sore, clothes halfway off, shaking, crying, sweating. Bea was right. I was filthy.</p><p>"You got mixed up in some stuff you shouldn't have Maeday." Her voice was softer, and the nickname felt genuine that time. "But you couldn't help it all. You cant blame yourself for the shit that goes on in your head." The hand on my back reached up and ruffled my hair. "What you can control is how you react to it. I mean hell, I was on that couch next to you. You could've woken me up if you felt like something was wrong. No need to go out there alone kitten."</p><p>The new nickname startled me. Until then only my dad called me kitten. But hearing it come from Bea, it didn't feel wrong.</p><p>"You've learned something from this now. I can tell. Here." Bea pulled my boxer shorts back up. I hissed as the fabric made contact with my skin. "Sorry. It's over now. Come here, Maeday."</p><p>I sat up, kicking off my jeans in the process. Bea had her arms out somewhat awkwardly. She never was the hugging type. Still I accepted the offer and hugged her. I hated that I was still crying. But Bea didn't judge. Just rubbed my back.</p><p>When I calmed down she pulled away slightly. "I was serious about you needing a shower Mae. How about I throw our clothes in the washer while you shower? You need one before I do."</p><p>I wrinkled my nose at her. Then my eyes widened as I realized something. "But I don't have any clothes for after the shower."</p><p>"I'll find you an old t-shirt or something. It's fine. But really. We both need to clean up after last night."</p><p>Bea stood up, pulling me up with her. She guided me to a small door off the side of the kitchen that I hadn't seen before. "There's the bathroom. I'm sure you can figure out what's mine and what's my dad's, so you can just use my shit. Doesn't matter. Take as long as you need."</p><p>The shower went well enough. The water was warm and Bea had nice smelling body wash. It smelled like vanilla. Which fit her for some reason. It felt nice to wash off after everything that had happened.</p><p>When I stepped out Bea had set out a t-shirt and a random pair of underwear. I didn't mind the lack of pants. I was still pretty sore. I pulled on the clothes and walked out to find Bea on the couch. flipping mindlessly through the channels. "Shower's yours" Bea headed back and I replaced her on the couch.</p><p>When she got out she sat next to me. I stared over at her.</p><p>"Why did you do that?"</p><p>"Why do I do what?"</p><p>"You know what..." I grumbled, wiggling uncomfortably.</p><p>"Mae I told you why I spanked you."</p><p>"No! I mean..." I sighed. I wasn't entirely sure what I was trying to say anyway. "You punished me"</p><p>"Well. You are really stubborn. And you weren't listening to me. You act like that was your first spanking." she snorted.</p><p>I said nothing.</p><p>Her eyes filled with realization. "It was?" I nodded. "Holy shit. The way you acted when we were kids I thought you would've got them all the time."</p><p>I shrugged. "Parents weren't the type."</p><p>"Well, you can't tell me you didn't deserve it."</p><p>My face heated up. "I guess."</p><p>Bea checked the time on her phone. "It's still pretty early. Your parents probably won't be expecting you back for awhile. You can stay here as long as you need."</p><p>I settled into the couch, trying to get comfortable. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Bea spoke up.</p><p>"Hey Mae?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You know. That wasn't how I wanted to see your bare ass for the first time."</p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>O h.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>